yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisara Kaiba
Kisara kaiba is one of the many new Original main characters involved in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanon story, Yugioh Arc-V: Twilight of Purgatory by zangetsu13. Kisara Kaiba is the daughter of the Chairman and CEO of Kaiba Corp. She also happens to the the mordern-day reincarnation of Kisara and who was the carrier for the spirit and soul of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kisara is one of Leo Institute Dueling School's student and worldwide Pro-Duelist, next to Declan Akaba. Much like her relative, Seto Kaiba, Kisara is famously known for being a young prodigy, due to her excellent skills in operating games, computer programs, engineer, intellect, and dueling skills. She is said to be the future chairwoman and CEO of KaibaCorp. Passed down by her Great Grandfather, Kisara inherits the legendary and one of a kind Blue-Eyes White Dragom Deck. She is among Samson's friends and allies in aid of the Lancers to stop Leo Akaba and Duel Academy. Design Appearances Kisara is a beautiful young woman with pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue and her bright blue eyes, much like her incarnation as they represent the Blue-Eyes White Dragon itself. She appears to wear what is partial to a Obelisk Blue Uniform, which is only the white colored fabric jacket that has blue marks around the collar. The Jacket is long and wide sleeve but reveals parts of her shoulders and reaches at her thighs (She claimed that it was an intriguing jacket she found at Leo Corporation and happen to take it), this jacket often got her confused with being apart of Duel Academy. The rest of her attire consist of a black sleeveless tank top under her jacket with a keyhole, giving view of her cleavage. A pair of blue shorts, a grey belt strapped around her waist, strapped upwards to her left side, and black boots that reach up to her thighs. Personality Despite being the great-granddaughter of Seto Kaiba and modern-day reincarnation of Kisara, Kisara Kaiba is confident, intelligent, happy open-arms person. She seems to share a similar behavior towards dueling like Jaden Yuki as she enjoys dueling above all things and loves settling scores through a duel. Due to her family reputation and hers included as a worldwide Professional Duelist, Kisara feels lonely since most people will want to befriend her in order to get favors since KaibaCorp is famous for Real Solid Vision technology and hanging around her will make them look famous. She has trust issues with who she befriends and only a rare amount of people. Much like her great-grandfather, Kisara takes very great pride in her skills as a heir CEO of KaibaCorp and duelist. She is the type of person who wants to earn something in life by working hard for it and not through the easy way. She studied and train to get into Leo Institute Dueling unlike many rich students that bought their way in like Sylvio Sawatari. She's determined and stubborn at the same time, even being a bit nosy in a person's personal life such as seeing Samson surrounded by mystery as she wanted to know more about him. Abilities Kisara is a young prodigy child, much like her great-grandfather, Seto Kaiba. Her skills are profound in specializing with science and technology, also including programming and engineering. Kisara also has hacker skills such as deactivating the Intrusion Penalty. She is quite the gamer as she's defeated every game system there is, in fact she is a master at Duel Puzzle. Her true passion lies within Duel Monsters as she loves to duel with all her heart and has become a famous worldwide Pro-Duelist, second only the Declan Akaba. She happens to be studying and groom to work her way in becoming the next chairwoman and CEO of KaibaCorp. Kisara knows her way with Duel Card development and Solid Vision technology. Etymology Kisara's first name is of Japanese Origin, meaning "Princess", probably a reference to her being a heir for KaibaCorp as the corporation can be viewed as a kingdom and Kisara is its princess. It also has another meaning from Japanese Origin, meaning "Youthful", as Kisara is very funny, friendly, and passionate person. Biography History Pre-Arc League Arc league Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Cup Finals Heartland City Duel Academy Relationships Blue-Eyes White Dragon Kisara's Duel Spirit is her Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Unlike her ancestor, that can only seem to awaken the dragon by going to a slumber state, Kisara can summon her dragon out from will and in a conscious state. Her dragon recognizes her strength, something which Blue-Eyes White Dragon represents. Samson Altair The two had a small encounter with Kisara hiding from public eye as she hated being only liked because of her reputation and not treated as a normal human being. She is glad Samson treats her normally and enjoys dueling him as he's probably the second person to give her a challenge and defeat her (Declan being the first). She aids Samson and the Lancers on their quest to stop Duel Academy despite having been defeated (She was appointed as a Lancer due of Declan being aware that her skills are valuable.) She has a friendly friendship with him and had developed a small crush on him until she figured he had more of a relationship with Sophia and strongly supports them as she finds the two more compatible. Sophia Blackburn Kisara's bubbly and warmth welcoming attitude, including her persistence in getting through the Barian female helps befriends Sophia and she happens to be one of the people Sophia tolerates besides Samson. She is recognized by Sophia for her power and worthiness as a duelist. Deck Inherited from her great-grandfather, Seto Kaiba, Kisara is the current and only wielder of the famous and legendary Blue-Eyed Deck. Her signature cards are the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the many variant form of cards that originate from the Blue-Eyes. Her deck represents power, the opposite of a Red-Eyes Archetype Deck as it represents for potential. Her monsters are all basically Light Attributes and focus on overwhelming her foes with incredible power by wiping out their field. Some of her cards can be used to quickly summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon without the need of Tribute Summon such as her "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", which is a variant of her incarnation, Kisara. Kisara is shown to be experienced in the Extra Deck Summoning, both Fusion and Synchro. She can even perform of Ritual Summon to call on different forms of Blue-Eyes and she has one of the card Seto Kaiba inherited from Pegasus, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon". Her spells and traps support her Light Attribute monsters in battle. Duels Category:Zangetsu13 Category:Female